Taking Chances
by Legofodopip
Summary: Ace is a hard-core 16 year old girl, with a gang. When she and the rest of the gang move to oklahoma and meet our favorite guys, what will happen? Review/Review!!
1. Stolen Cars, Drugs, and Picking up Men

I grinned, as I heard the roar of the engine. Hell, this was the third time in a month that I'd stolen a car. Man, I was in some deep trouble. But then again, trouble was my middle name.  
  
See, I'm from a good-sized family, 3 brothers, 4 sisters, 4 sets of grandparents, a mom, a dad, a step mom, and a step dad. Not exactly what the normal kid has. Then again, I ain't exactly normal.  
  
The engine roared, and I slammed down on the gas, going about 85, right down the road. I must have been high to try to go that fast, but you know, I'm not exactly brilliant either.  
  
I ran over about 5 birds, and a cat. I laughed slightly, and slowed down to avoid hitting someone. I wouldn't care if I did, but I had to get out of here unsuspected.  
  
This town was killing everyone, and if I didn't get out of it, it would kill me too.  
  
So, I was getting out. I was leaving for good, and no one was going to stop me.  
  
I wasn't scared of anything. Well, hardly anything. Death somewhat scared me. But I'm overly curious; I'd done a couple of the drugs, nothing to kill. Just to give a good high.  
  
See, when I took the drugs, I was feeling good for a while. Pretty damn good, until I needed more to keep the feeling going. But I didn't want more. So, I had to stick with the side effects, and believe me, They weren't pretty.  
  
I ran a hand through my shoulder-length auburn hair, and studied my appearance in the mirror. For 16, I wasn't so bad looking.  
  
I returned my gaze to the road, and sped up a little, just under the limit. The 'Come back to Pennsylvania Soon' sign, loomed in front of me. I grinned evilly, and spit my gum at it. Of course I missed it, but it was the point.  
  
I picked up my cell phone, and punched in Mel's number.  
  
"Hey, I did it. I lifted a car again, and I'm leaving."  
  
"But didn't you get caught last time?" Her soft voice asked.  
  
"Your point would be?"  
  
She laughed slightly. "When you get sent to juevy again, I'm going to laugh."  
  
I grinned to myself. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Ahh, But I will. Are you coming over here, or are you staying in the woods behind Bri's house." She asked.  
  
I checked the car mirror, just to make sure the police weren't there. "Umm.Bri's woods. I can live there easily. Your closet was way too cramped."  
  
I could hear her try to suppress a giggle. "Yeah, but at least there's air conditioning and heat. Plus, you aren't going to get jumped by anyone."  
  
She had a pretty good point. "I'd rather stay in Bri's woods though. Besides, They'd question you first."  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, I guess they would huh?"  
  
I chuckled softly. "Yup. Well Hon, I gotta go. I'll call ya later." I heard her muffled reply, before clicking off. I was on my own.  
  
I drove up to Bri's house, and then snuck into her room through a window.  
  
"Hey Ace! How ya been?" Asked Bri.  
  
"Howdy. You high again?" I sighed, and snatched the smoking wad from her fingers.  
  
"Bri, Do not fool around with grass. It kills your head, man. I've done it, and I'm already psychotic, and so high-strung. Don't do this to yourself." I handed her a bottle of water, and a couple aspirin. "If you take more than 6, I'll kill you."  
  
She grinned slightly, and went on to talk about all the shit she had done with these other guys. "Keith was tickling me, and then he gave me something to drink, and then the next thing I knew, I was in bed with him. I nearly killed him with my switch."  
  
I shook my head. "God, Bri! Keep your mouth shut. I don't want to hear none of the stuff you're talking about!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "I'm high again."  
  
"Yes, The whole world knows that." I grinned saucily. "I could do so much evil..But then, when you came out of your hypnotic state of mind, you'd kill me."  
  
She only stood there, staring at nothing. I frowned slightly, and started picking up some of her stuff, and rammed it into her backpack.  
  
"Where are we going? Did you run again?" She was dancing around the room, and singing.  
  
I grinned, still stuffing stuff into the pack. "You better believe it!"  
  
She raised her eyebrows again, and I choked. "You ok?" She asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I always choke myself on air. It's nothin' new."  
  
I got everything together, after Bri finally quit dancing around the room, I think it was partly due to the fact that I tied her to a chair also.  
  
We had all the drugs in the backpack, a gun, about 50 bucks, a photograph, and some other personal necessities. The only thing that I needed, was a legal car to drive.  
  
"Hey Bri, Does J.D. still have a car?" I quickly asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, Pretty sure he does."  
  
I smiled. "Great. 'Cause I need to buy it from him, and it isn't going to be easy, 'cause J.D. only wants one thing."  
  
Bri nodded. "Sex."  
  
My eyes widened in horror, and astonishment. "WHAT THE HELL! NO HE...No he doesn't." I lowered my voice. "No, he wants a girlfriend, and a TON of money."  
  
I untied Bri from the chair she was in, and then let her grab a couple of the things she wanted.  
  
"Come on Ace! We gotta take it all!" Bri was complaining again.  
  
"No, We don't. YOU come on." I grabbed her arm, and shoved her out the window. She yelped as she hit the ground, and then glared at me.  
  
"Did you HAVE to push me out the window?" She asked.  
  
I grinned, as I climbed out of the window, and onto the ladder running below it. "Of course. What ELSE would knock common sense into your head?"  
  
"You afraid to jump?" She asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Nope, I gotta drive the car, and I don't need a broken arm or anything."  
  
She smiled weirdly. "Of course you aren't."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, climbed all the way back up, then jumped, doing a somersault in the air before landing on my feet.  
  
Bri glared. "You always have to show off."  
  
"Yep. Pretty much." I threw our stuff into the lifted car, and then switched the license plates with her dad's. "Let's get outta here."  
  
We roared down the street, and I called Mel again. For some odd reason, I always call her. She's some kind of comforting person or something.  
  
"Mel! This is Ace again. Ok, listen up. Bri and I are coming to pick you up, we're all leaving for Oklahoma."  
  
She sighed. "With the stolen car?"  
  
"Nope, With J.D.'s car. We gotta make a quick stop at his place, and trade his car for the lifted one." I replied.  
  
"Oh, Okay. Bri is with you?"  
  
"Unfortunately, Yes."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"God this conversation could get bad."  
  
"BUT I WAS INVITED TO COME!!"  
  
"Only 'cause we needed you to sell your drugs for money."  
  
"UHHHH!!! I CAN'T believe you guys."  
  
Mel started cracking up, and I started laughing with her. "Bri's high again."  
  
"Yes, I could tell. But she is fun to egg on. She happens to be very comical."  
  
"Again with the comical shit."  
  
"ACE!!! Don't swear around me!!"  
  
"Do ya wanna leave or not?"  
  
"Yes," She let out an exasperated sigh. "I want to leave."  
  
"Then ya better get used to me cussing!"  
  
She laughed, and I switched the phone to my other hand, and glanced into the mirror.  
  
"Hey Mel, We have someone trailing us. Can I call ya back in a minute or two?"  
  
"Yeah, Hey, Don't get yourselves killed. I don't need two dead friends."  
  
"Wow, I'm touched. You actually consider me a friend?"  
  
"Friend, Yes. Liability, No. Now hang up so you can focus on the person trailin' you."  
  
"Ok, Mel. Bye Hon." I shut the phone off, and laughed as a tuff lookin' mustang pulled up behind me. It was a deep red, like an apple red, but cleaner. And the guys sittin' in it, Were lookers. They were REAL good- looking.  
  
"Hey!" They called out to Bri. I stared at my friend, trying to understand what they saw in her. But then it hit me. Personality wise, I could beat her any day. But she had the beauty part down packed. And I wasn't gunna catch up anytime soon without surgery. And I ain't havin' that either.  
  
Bri smiled at me, and ignored them, concentrating on something in a field nearby us. Sometimes she REALLY gets on my nerves.  
  
I returned the smile, and turned on my music, letting the sounds of my mix, fill the air.  
  
//-I'm tuggin' at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows.  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
And I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
'Cause I know you're worth it-//  
  
I glared at the cd player, and switched the song, now listening to good old Ozzy. God, his music was interesting. Plus, people don't expect GIRLS to listen to Ozzy Ozborne.  
  
See, that's One Major thing that gets on my nerves. It's people telling me what I could do and couldn't do.  
  
And when people tell me not to listen to a certain kind of music, I listen to it. Just to prove to them, that what they say, doesn't make ANY difference to me.  
  
I laughed slightly, and Bri switched the song back to Avril. I glared at her. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
She only smiled, and shook her head. "I don't get my drugs, YOU don't get your overly hyperactive music. Besides, Avril has better lyrics. You can't even hear what he's saying!"  
  
I snarled slightly, "Obviously, You don't care, that I helped you. You can kill yourself with overdoses of grass. Chill, ok? And, You don't need to understand the words. You make them up."  
  
Bri rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. But remember, that in Oklahoma, YOU are getting the job."  
  
I stared at her in disbelief. "Erm, That was random."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Yes it was."  
  
I started laughing, and got sent a weird look from the guys next to us. Instinctively, I flipped them off, and slammed on the gas, pulling in front of them, and then went back to laughing like a lunatic.  
  
Bri grinned like a fiend, as I switched the song. Rap. I could deal with rap.  
  
"You ok?" I calmly asked her.  
  
She nodded, and started laughing, as she pulled out her blade. "I'm gunna have fun with you."  
  
I stiffened at the sight of the blade. "Put the blade away, Bri. You don't want to do anything with the blade."  
  
She grinned evilly. "Scared you?" She laughed again, but shut the blade and put it back in her pocket. "You were cool though. Real cool."  
  
I glared at her, and sprayed her with Pepsi. (*She had Pepsi to drink, sorry If I didn't classify this before!*)  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What are we going to do in Oklahoma?" She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
I shook my head. "If I knew, I'd tell ya."  
  
She grinned. "Playing it by ear?"  
  
I looked at her, and then started laughing. "Guess who's up on the road."  
  
Bri shook her head. "Nope, I don't want to guess. Just tell me."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "So simple minded. It's Trent. Should we offer him a ride? Wait! There's someone else with him." I started to pull off the road. "Get your blade ready. He might be in trouble." I grabbed my blade and slid it into my sleeve, and then grabbed my glass Pepsi bottle. I put the brakes on, and then shut the car off, and got out.  
  
"Howdy Neighbor." I grinned with false cheerfulness. "How ya been Trent?"  
  
Trent sighed slightly, and then looked straight into my eyes, and then at my sleeve. I met his gaze, and slowly shook my head. He grinned.  
  
"Well Howdy, Steph!" He replied.  
  
I cringed, and glared at Trent. "Where are you headed?" The guy behind him laughed. "We're going far away, girlie. I expect YOU to do the same."  
  
I smiled slightly. "And why is my boyfriend going this far away?" I had slipped the blade down to my fist, and my Pepsi bottle was empty now.  
  
The guy smirked. "Because I want him to."  
  
I broke the end off my bottle, and flipped out my blade. "Well, I, Want him to stay."  
  
Bri did the same as me, and tossed Trent a blade, and then we attacked.  
  
I ended up killing the guy. But, I didn't mind much. He would've killed Trent. That wouldn't have been a big deal either, but the gang would've killed me, if I'd have let that happen.  
  
I rushed over to Trent. "You ok? You look beat. And hungry. Come on, kid. We gotta get you somewhere."  
  
Bri and I let Trent lie in the backseat, and, we turned the station to country. "I don't know how you can listen to that stuff." I cringed, as though someone had run fingernails down a chalkboard.  
  
Trent laughed slightly. "It ain't that bad. Remember, They listen to country in Oklahoma too."  
  
Bri snorted softly. "Yup, They sure do. But I figure, that the music isn't the biggest problem."  
  
I grinned at her. "You are the biggest problem."  
  
She rolled her eyes at me, and then changed the channel. "Ok, Let's just not listen to anything for a while. It's too depressing."  
  
So, we went straight towards Mel's house, and eventually got there. It took 3 hours. Boy howdy, I sure did pick a great friend, Huh?  
  
We pulled up at Mel's house, and I hopped out of the car, after making Trent move over. I quickly rang the doorbell, and Mel emerged from the house seconds later with a backpack and a purse. Both were stuffed to the top.  
  
"Jeez! What did you stuff in there?" I asked.  
  
Mel laughed slightly, while rolling her eyes. "What does it matter to you?"  
  
I smiled. "Never Mind. Hey, Trent is here. We had to pick him up, someone was trying to hurt him earlier on the side of the road." I took her stuff, and tossed it into the trunk.  
  
Mel smiled slightly at Trent, and climbed into the car, her red hair fluttering slightly in the wind. Trent grinned at her, and then at me. See, He liked Mel a whole lot. But he also liked me. Bri has Keith (*hint hint*), but if Trent went with Mel, I'd have nobody. So, Trent just played around. He didn't want to screw anything up.  
  
Mel and Trent started into a conversation, as I started the car up. Suddenly, a guy hopped in front of the car, good thing it wasn't moving, and then smiled.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, and got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. "Get away from our..Jessie? Jess is that you?" I walked around the car, looking at the guy.  
  
"Howdy ma'am." Jessie grinned at me, while pushing his red-blonde hair out of his face.  
  
"JESSIE!!! How.what? Where? When? WHY???" I ran over to him, and hugged him. Then, I grinned at him sheepishly. I hadn't meant to hug him, but I hadn't seen him in sooo long.  
  
"That was unexpected." He hugged me back, before kissing my head.  
  
I laughed, and released him, but he took one of my hands, and started walking me back to the car. "Quite. I'm surprised at my daring."  
  
Jessie grinned, before pushing a hand through his hair. "Now, I answer your questions. Then, You answer MINE!!"  
  
I nodded, and braced myself for the answers he was about to deal out. See, Jessie has a knack for getting himself into trouble. He's always saying the wrong stuff at the wrong time. Or doing something wrong. It never ends. But we just ignore the stuff he says. He's one of us.  
  
Jessie started, once we were back at the car. "Ok. I was in the slammer. I got out for good behavior. Then, I tried to find you, Ace, and get you to come with me to California. BUT, you weren't there. Instead of meeting you, I met your dog, and then your dad's shot gun." He held up one arm, that had a bandanna bandage on it, And then rolled up a pant leg, to show a large bite just below the knee.  
  
"Then, I got out, cleaned 'em up a bit, before running over to Bri's woods. Saw the window open, and the license plate, and then rushed over here. By the way, Who killed that guy?"  
  
I grinned, "Me. See, Trent was being kidnapped or something. The guy wouldn't leave him alone, So, I killed him with my switch. But, We got here. You wanna go with us to Oklahoma?"  
  
Jessie smiled. "Sure. I'll ride in the back."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You would have had to anyways."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I knew that."  
  
Trent gave Jessie a playful shove, and Mel let out a loud snort-laugh, as Jessie punched Trent back.  
  
"Will the girls in the back please quit fighting, so this vehicle can move?" I inquired.  
  
Jessie grinned at me, while Trent sobered, and leaned his head against Mel. "Yes Mother." They both replied, before laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ok, The world is officially doomed." I covered my face with my hands, and pretended to sob in horror.  
  
Jessie stopped laughing, and put his hands in my shoulders. "Don't cry. We were just kidding."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, as I revealed my face, and then burst into laughter. "God, You're gullible." I then pushed his hands away, and started the car up. "Any other unexpected people showing up?"  
  
Jessie smiled and removed his hands, before nodding. "I think Cody and Kim were planning on stopping by."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "We need a van."  
  
Bri smiled at me, reassuring me slightly. "We can manage Ace. Oh, by the way, Trent. When we were back with the guy that was abducting you, Why'd ya call Ace, Steph?"  
  
Trent raised an inquiring eyebrow at me, and I nodded. "'Cause her real name's Stephanie Alison. Doesn't much match, eh? So, We all call her Ace. Just Ace."  
  
I nodded at Bri, who started making weird noises. Only then, did I realize, that a couple of people were standing in front of the car again.  
  
"Howdy." I called out.  
  
Three guys and a girl stepped forwards. I smiled, as I shook my head. "Cody, Kim, Dime, and Johnny. Imagine meeting you here."  
  
They grinned. See, Kim, Jessie, and Cody, are brothers and sister. Scary huh? Kim leads up our gang, so, we are kinda like that one book.  
  
The Outsiders. Kim as Darry, Cody as PonyBoy, and Jessie as Sodapop. Dime is different from most of us. He's loud and sarcastic, but he's really caring. He's like Two-Bit Mathews. Trent's like Dally. Mel's like that Cherry girl. Bri's like Steve. And Johnny, is well, Johnny. Me? Well, I'm a  
  
mixture of everyone.  
  
See, I'm like Ponyboy, 'cause I read and write. I'm like Sodapop for my extreme love of horses. I'm like Two-Bit for my sarcasm. I'm like Darry for my seriousness. I'm like Johnny, for my childhood abuse. I'm like Steve for my extreme hatred of my parents. And like Dally, 'cause I ain't afraid of nothing. I'd jump off a building, if someone told me to. Probably just 'cause it looked neat.  
  
"You guys comin' with us? There's room in the car, if we all squish together. Mel, Sit on Trent's lap. Cody, sit on Kim's, Dime, erm., Dime, sit by yourself. Johnnycakes can squeeze up here between Bri and I, and then the rest of you, fend for yourselves. AND NO MAKE-OUT SESSIONS IN MY CAR!!" I yelled.  
  
The gang did as I instructed, before they bombarded me with questions. "Where'd ya get the car?" Someone asked.  
  
I grinned. "I lifted it."  
  
Dime grinned, and patted me on the head. "Brilliant. And who taught ya how to do that, Genius?"  
  
I glared at him through the mirror. "I ain't brilliant, nor, can I call myself a genius. Shut your trap."  
  
The rest of them stayed silent, until we got to J.D.'s house. I pulled up into the drive way, fixed my hair, and then turned around to look at the gang.  
  
"Ok, I have to get us a new car, Since I can't drive the stolen one around. BUT, J.D. is a little, erm, weird. Persuasion is the best way to get what I want. Some one needs to have the gun ready, in case I can't get away from him." I started talking to them.  
  
Jessie smiled slightly at me. "You sure you wanna do this?" His eyes were so trusting, that it made me feel horrible to think that my plan might not go through.  
  
I nodded. "Yes. I have to. Besides, Life in Tulsa will be good! You'll see. Now, someone back me up!" 


	2. Meeting Dallas

Sry. And yes, the last chapter was just like an update chapter. I'm gunna be on occasionally. Hopefully a lot sooner than meh parents think. I'll keep writing, hopefully I'll be able to update at the end of every week or so. I type my stories too fast. I want someone to review a bunch of them and then be like 'My Favorite Author! *pounce and cling*'. Heh. Petty dream. So, keep reviewing you guys, and I'll keep writing. It goes two ways ya know!  
  
Dedicated to no one in particular, except the fans that so kindly read the first chapter. I think these next couple of chapters might be shorter than the first. And the story goes on...!!!  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
~*~* Ace's P.O.V *~*~  
  
After a bit of persuasion, J.D. finally gave up his car. It took too long to pry it from his grasp though. Way too long.  
  
I walked back outside, the keys in my hand. Jessie raised an eyebrow. "You ok, Ace? You look a little out of sorts."  
  
I laughed. "I should. I went through hell trying to get this damn car." I hopped in the mustang, and revved the engine.  
  
One by one, everyone piled into the car, after loading our stuff into the trunk of course. I was driving again, but Jessie was sitting up beside me this time. How everyone got in the car is beyond me, but we did it.  
  
As I was driving, Jessie poked me, and moved closer to me. Any closer and he'd have been sitting on my lap. "What's up Jess?"  
  
He sighed. "What happened in there?"  
  
I shrugged. "It went too fast to remember."  
  
He shook his head. "You remember perfectly. Now tell me what happened. It's bothering you anyways."  
  
I laughed slightly. "I remember nothing. And I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
He crossed his arms. "I won't talk to you ever again, if you don't tell me."  
  
I clapped my hands, and grinned sarcastically. "FINALLY! Ya know that if you don't talk to me ever again, I'd be in heaven."  
  
He caught on to my game, and shrugged. "Then I mise well talk to you, huh?"  
  
I laughed, and put an arm around his shoulders. "Jessie, if anything went wrong in there I'd tell ya. But nothing went wrong. I don't know why you'd think I'd start lying to you this late in life."  
  
He nodded. "Well, If you want to tell me anything later, you know where I am."  
  
I grinned. "I, sure as hell, do."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We crossed the intersection into a bigger part of Kentucky. It was gorgeous with its green hills. Horses everywhere. It was the way to live. But we were only passing through. I wasn't about to live here. I was too close to home. And J.D.  
  
"Hey Ace?" Mel asked.  
  
I looked back at her in the mirror. "Yeah Mel?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Wanna stop? We should really find somewhere to sleep."  
  
I shook my head. "We don't sleep anywhere but in this car 'til we get to Oklahoma."  
  
She sighed. "Why?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "You got enough money to get us to a hotel, get breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday, gas money? You got enough to cover us all?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. And I'm sorry for bringing it up. But I do know where you could get some money. And quick."  
  
I looked at her again. "Where?"  
  
She pointed at a nearby rodeo. "Enter a race, or a bucking bronco competition. I've seen you cling to that scatterbrained stud of yours before. Try it here. Get us enough money so we can sleep in beds instead of on top of each other."  
  
I laughed. "Fine. You got money for entry fees?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah." She took out a big wad of money. "Go win us some more, Ace."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
In about five minutes, I was on a huge black gelding called Obsidian Abyss. Where the hell they got that name is beyond me, All I know is that he wasn't gunna get me off his back.  
  
"And next up in our Junior Bronc is Ace Wilson on Obsidian Abyss. This devil should have her off in a matter of seconds! On the count of three. 1...2...3!!!!" The announcer commented.  
  
The black horse flew out of the chute and into the arena. He was bucking and rearing, while screaming half in fear, and half in anger.  
  
I grinned, and tightened the grip on his head, pulling him to one side. He tossed his head, and tried to pull against me, but eventually, he went the way I went.  
  
The audience gasped at the performance before them. I was something to see. I had that horse cantering around the ring in two minutes flat.  
  
"And Ace has made a show horse out of our black demon! Well done!" The announcer stated.  
  
I grinned, and the audience started applauding. I felt the horse below me quiver in anticipation. He knew how to get me off, he was just afraid to get me off. I turned him again, and galloped him back into the chute.  
  
"Well, that was easy." I laughed.  
  
Mel nodded. "I knew you'd do it. How much did you make?"  
  
I smiled. "Not enough. I'm gunna enter again. They know what I can do now. I want to ride the worst they have."  
  
Mel shook her head. "I don't think that's wise."  
  
I shrugged. "You think it's worth it for a thousand bucks?"  
  
She gasped. "A thousand?"  
  
I nodded. "Yep. So You better quit lecturing me, and let me go win."  
  
She smiled. "Do your best."  
  
I laughed. "You bet I will."  
  
I went through horse after horse, winning dollar after dollar, and when I finally reached the end, I was surprised. There weren't any horses left. This time it was bulls.  
  
"And Ace enters the chute, only to find that she now has to face a bigger problem. Instead of wild horses, she's got to ride wild bulls. On the count of three, 1..2..3!!" The commentary went on.  
  
I held on as long as I could. The short mane a bull has really helps you to stay on. Right..I was on for 5 minutes, before the bull finally slowed, and started listening to me. The crowd's cheered, and the commentators went on. "Another spectacular ride for Ace Wilson. And she leaves the show 3,000 dollars richer."  
  
I accepted the money, and went back to the car. "Well, we could go to a hotel now."  
  
Mel laughed. "Nope. Let's keep going. I'd rather just keep going. If I fall asleep in here, I'm more protected than in a hotel room."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Mel, why'd you talk to me about hotel's earlier then?"  
  
She grinned. "Would you have entered that contest?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nope."  
  
She nodded. "Well, there's your answer."  
  
I grinned at her. "You're something else, Mel. Something else."  
  
She returned the grin. "Sure!"  
  
I shook my head, and turned off the road. "Ok. Who wants food?"  
  
Jessie woke up. "Huh? Where am I?"  
  
I grinned. "You're in Kentucky."  
  
He sat straight up. "Really?"  
  
I nodded. "Yep."  
  
He grinned. "Cool!"  
  
I laughed, and ran a hand through my hair. "Ok, Hungry?"  
  
The rest of the people in the back woke up. "Yeah!"  
  
I grinned, and turned off the music. "Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"Somewhere." Was the reply.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Pick somewhere specific."  
  
Mel pointed to a diner down the street. "Let's eat there."  
  
Jessie groaned. "Of course You'd pick somewhere like that."  
  
I laughed. "What did you want, Jess?"  
  
He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you groan at Mel's choice then?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not sure."  
  
I sighed, and drove up to the diner. It was packed full with locals. But there was one guy that seemed out of place. With his leather jacket, and his short-cut greasy hair, He looked like he was from New York or something.  
  
Jessie, Cody, Dime, and Trent all piled into one booth, leaving us girls to find another table. As soon as I sat down, the guy came over. I looked at Bri, who was happily smoking again, and then sighed.  
  
"Hey Baby. I'm Dallas. Ya wanna come sit with me?" He asked, flashing a playful grin.  
  
I shot him a look that could've had potential killing powers. "Not really, Why don't you go back to the rock you crawled out from under." That sounded lame even to me. God, I can't even insult people the right way.  
  
He pulled up a chair beside me. "Then I'll come to you."  
  
I laughed slightly. "And 'No' would mean..what.to you?"  
  
He grinned seductively. "It would mean 'Yes' to me."  
  
I crossed my arms. "Well, Sorry to tell ya, but I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well, You can be if you want to be. Come on Baby! Come play with me."  
  
My eyes narrowed to slits. "You can leave me alone, I'm taken."  
  
He shrugged. "And I'm not."  
  
I slid my hand into my pocket and grabbed my switch. "Obviously, you don't get the point."  
  
He let go of me. "Fine. I'll see you around."  
  
I smiled. "We'll see about that."  
  
He left, and Mel just stared at me. "You handled that well."  
  
I laughed. "I'd fall for him if he came back. We've gotta stay away from him."  
  
Mel nodded. "He was kinda cute, huh?"  
  
I nodded. "Sure was. But don't forget that you've got Trent."  
  
Mel grinned. "He's forgotten that he's got me then." She pointed towards the table with the guys.  
  
Kim shook her head. "Those guys will never learn. But if they get Cody in trouble, I swear I'll knock their heads in."  
  
I laughed. "Jessie'll come when called. He's kinda like a dog. HEY JESS!"  
  
Jessie's head popped, up, and he excused himself from the table. But instead of 5 guys at the table, there were 6. Dallas had joined the guy's table, and he was busy talking to the guys, About what, I have no clue. "Yeah Ace?"  
  
I grinned. "I was curious to see if you'd sit by me. I was having problems with that Dallas guy. I don't trust him."  
  
Jessie returned the grin, and sat by me. "Sure I'll sit by ya!"  
  
I looked at the guy's table again, and sent a mock grin at Dallas. He grinned back, and then didn't take his eyes off me. I shivered slightly, and leaned my head on Jessie's shoulder. "Thanks Jess."  
  
He kissed the top of my head. "Anytime Ace, Anytime."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem, Jess?"  
  
Jessie cocked his head to one side. "I didn't do anything."  
  
Kim grinned. "You like her?"  
  
Jessie blushed slightly. "She's like my other sister."  
  
Kim laughed. "Really..."  
  
I glared at Kim. "Kim, Leave Jessie alone." I snuggled up against him, making him feel even worse, because I was embarrassing him in front of everyone.  
  
Jess laughed nervously. "Ace, I have to go."  
  
I clung to his shirt. "NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!!"  
  
Mel tried not to laugh at my performance, and laid her head on the table. Jessie pried my fingers from his shirt. "Ace, Come on, We're in a diner."  
  
I pouted slightly, taking it even farther. "But Jessie!!! I love you!"  
  
Jessie's eyes widened, and he got up, backing into a waitress. He blushed furiously, and tried to get away, but I closed in on him. "Don't you love me back?"  
  
He shrugged. "Can I think about it?"  
  
I glared, and tried not to laugh myself. "No! You should know right off the bat if you love someone or not!"  
  
He gulped, and ran to the bathroom. I broke down into a hysterical fit of laughter, and crawled back into the booth. "I really made him blush."  
  
Kim grinned. "He likes you a lot."  
  
I shrugged. "He's more of a brother."  
  
Mel laughed at me. "The way you acted, he probably thinks you want to crawl into bed with him."  
  
Bri hiccuped , and then ordered another drink. "I think.humph.that I've had too much to...humph...drink."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you ordering more then, and what are you drinking?"  
  
Bri shrugged. "Beer."  
  
I cursed, and threw the glass across the room. "You aren't supposed to drink!"  
  
Bri grinned. "Well I did. What're you gunna..humph.do?"  
  
I laughed slightly. "I'm gunna make you take about 7 aspirin, and I'm gunna push you into that goddamn car, and we're gunna leave."  
  
Jessie came out of the bathroom, and sat by me again. "Ace, I do love you."  
  
I started laughing again. "Jess, I was playing with your head. It was all an act. Why do you think Kim and Mel were laughing?" I hugged him quickly. "You're like a brother to me. I don't wanna screw that up."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Sure." He kissed my forehead quickly, and then went back with the guys.  
  
I sighed, and half-smiled. "Kim, I think I broke your brother's heart."  
  
She waved the matter away with a hand. "It's not that serious. He'll get over it in a matter of minutes."  
  
I nodded, but something in the pit of my stomach told me that I wouldn't.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
We got back on the road pretty soon, but we picked up another passanger. Dallas. And boy did he have some nasty stuff to say to me. I was the lucky one to sit by him. Kim wanted to drive, so I went ahead and took a seat by the window, and tried to fall asleep. But the creep whispered stuff in my ear the whole time.  
  
I pushed him away, but he kept talking to me. He never shut up. "Hey baby. Come on Baby, give me a kiss."  
  
I sat up, and dragged my switch down his arm. "I'll give you more than a kiss, if you won't leave me alone."  
  
He cursed, and wrapped a bandana around his arm to stop the bleeding. "Tough girl, eh?"  
  
I grinned seductively, and licked the blade. "Hell yeah."  
  
He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and kissed my neck. "I like tough girls."  
  
I tightened my grip on my blade. "I don't wanna do this here."  
  
He kept kissing me, and a couple of the guys in the back stiffened. Should they stop this guy? I sighed. "Please?"  
  
He sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Hey Jessie? Will you switch seats with Dallas? He's being a little TOO friendly." I asked.  
  
Jessie nodded, and switched seats with Dallas. "You ok?"  
  
I nodded, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "He was scaring me."  
  
Jess laughed, and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I can't control him."  
  
I shivered slightly at his touch, and put my blade away. "I know that, but I wish you could. Jess, I'm sorry about earlier, It's just that."  
  
He took off his coat, and draped it around my shoulders. "Don't talk. Just sleep. You haven't slept at all during this trip, and I suggest you do now."  
  
"But.." I argued.  
  
He shook his head. "No. Go to sleep, Ace. You've earned it."  
  
I sighed. "Whatever you want, Jess. Whatever you want." And I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Thank-you all for reading my story so far. I've been trying to get the story into the Outsiders theme, but you need to know what's going on!! 


	3. Guns, Stitches, and Meeting the gang

Disclaimer: I own none of S. E. Hinton's brilliant characters. I wish I own Johnny though cause, erf, never mind. Please do not use Ace, Kim, Cody, Dime, Trent, Bri, Mel, or Jessie in your stories unless consulting Me first. Especially Ace and Jessie. *Pounce cling*  
  
This chapter is for troublesfriend. She gave me the burst of inspiration to write this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kim? Jessie? Oh shit!" I got out of the car, and slammed the door in frustration. The gang had stopped somewhere to eat, but hadn't woken me up. I ran into the diner, and stopped dead when I saw the scene going on. A gang of idiot thieves was holding up the diner. I sighed, and pulled out my blades. "Jess, you left me in the goddamn car when you guys could have all been killed in here?"  
  
Jess sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Ace, Just chill. Please calm down. You're overreacting."  
  
I shook my head, and toyed with the blade. "No, I'm not going to calm down. You should've woken me up."  
  
Jess looked around, trying not to overreact himself. I crossed my arms. "Anyone wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?"  
  
The leader of the gang that was holding up the diner laughed. "You're such a pretty thing. But that attitude could hurt you in the end."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the compliment, but I really want to get out of here. Why are you here?"  
  
He shrugged. "Anywhere else to hold up?"  
  
I smiled slightly. "Go to a gas station. You can blow the damn thing up to get your point across."  
  
He pulled out a gun and shot a bullet into my stomach. "Keep your words to yourself."  
  
I closed my eyes, and yelped lightly. "No. When you endanger my friend's lives, I get mad. You've got ten seconds to leave peacefully or you've got five to say goodbye to life."  
  
He shrugged. "What are you gunna do? I shot you, you're bleeding."  
  
I pulled out a heater, and shot him between the eyes. "Your five seconds was up."  
  
The rest of the gang scattered, and as soon as they left, I collapsed. Jessie rushed over, and picked me up. "Ace? Ace? Oh God."  
  
I smiled weakly. "I did my job. I saved the day."  
  
Jessie laughed, even as tears poured down his face. "You never let on how scared you were, even after the bastard shot you."  
  
I kissed him lightly. "Jess, Let's just go before I lose too much blood."  
  
Jessie nodded, and ran to the car. The rest of the gang ran after us, and got in. Then Jessie sat up front by Kim, and held me on his lap. "We're gunna get you to a hospital. Stay awake. Talk to me if you can."  
  
I laughed. "You're this worried over a bullet? It's a piece of metal! I'll pull through. Don't worry kid. I'm the one that needs to worry about you. You don't need to worry about me." I coughed, and a trickle of blood ran down my chin. I wiped it away, and then smiled slightly at Jess. "I'll be fine."  
  
Jessie screamed at Kim. "Can't you go any faster?"  
  
Kim started crying, not because of Jessie's outburst, but because she knew how long it was going to take to get us to the hospital. She knew I didn't have a chance.  
  
I sighed, and clenched my teeth. "Let me drive."  
  
Jess shook his head. "Never."  
  
I leaned against him. "You want me to live?"  
  
He nodded. "Hell yeah!"  
  
I shrugged, my point clear. "Let me drive then."  
  
Kim sighed, and stopped the car. "You hurt yourself worse, and I'll kill you myself."  
  
I laughed. "You couldn't do that. I'll be driving too fast." I slammed on the gas, going about a 100 mph. I wasn't going to kill myself. I wasn't as weak as those guys were. I'd keep going. Besides, I have too much to live for.  
  
Jessie grasped the side of the car, fear evident in his eyes. I turned on the radio, and then kept going. I had to. The hospital came in view, and I pushed the car into high gear. It was going as fast as it possibly could. We raced into the parking lot, and I almost flipped the goddamn car over. I slammed on the brakes, and then got out of the car. "Jess?"  
  
Jessie ran to my side. "Yeah?"  
  
I smiled. "I love you too."  
  
He closed his eyes, and then kissed my forehead. "Let's talk about this later."  
  
I shook my head. "If I don't get out of it, I wanna know that I was loved."  
  
He picked me up, and started carrying me in. "You already know."  
  
I smiled, and leaned my head against his shoulder. "You're right. I do know."  
  
A doctor came rushing out of the doors. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jess sighed. "She was shot in the stomach. Please help. She's lost a ton of blood."  
  
I wriggled out of Jessie's grasp. "I'm fine. I can stand, I just need the bullet removed, and maybe you could make the colors go away while you're at it."  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow. "She's delirious. Please help her."  
  
The doctor nodded, and a bunch of E.M.T.s came rushing out to help me. I was lifted onto a stretcher, and then given blood, and after that prepared for emergency surgery. They finally sedated me, and I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~* Flashback *~*~  
  
I was lying on my bed, tired from the softball game I'd played in earlier. For the first time in my life, I'd felt what it was like to lose. I hated the feeling. It made me nervous all over. It was almost like being high, but a BAD high.  
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door. I yelled. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's your father." Was the reply.  
  
I grinned, and opened the door. "Daddy?"  
  
He smiled back, but this time it wasn't a good smile. There was something wrong. It was in his eyes, in his body language. It scared the shit out of me. I wanted out, but there wasn't an escape. I was locked in my room. "Yeah, It's me."  
  
I shivered slightly at the tone. It was icier than usual, and he was usually calm and sensible. "Are you drunk?"  
  
My dad slapped me across the face, slamming me against the wall. "And If I am?"  
  
I yelped at the blow, and tried to hide the pain of it, but it didn't work. I started to cry. "Please leave. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
He pulled out a stick that had all the twigs removed. "You lost your game today, right?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Yes Dad, I did."  
  
He belted me with the stick. "Then you get beat." Blow after blow came, until I was bleeding, and my dad was hovering over me, grinning. "That should teach you how to win."  
  
I was sobbing steadily. "Yes father."  
  
I never forgot that day. He was someone I'd looked up to. I'd loved him. But after that, I didn't trust him. And that wasn't the last of the beatings. They got worse and worse, until I finally got a blade and gave him what he deserved.  
  
~*~* End of Flashback *~*~  
  
I woke up, and looked around. I knew where I was. I knew what happened. I was fully aware of everything. "Jess? Kim? Dime? Any body?" I spoke through parched lips.  
  
Jess leaped towards me. "How are ya?"  
  
I grinned weakly. "I'm fine. How're you?"  
  
He kissed my hand. "I'm perfect."  
  
I sighed. "Jess?"  
  
He sat on the edge of my bed. "Yeah?"  
  
I reached out for his hand. "Do you remember when I got beat by my dad after I lost my first softball game?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "I was hidden in your closet. I saw the whole thing."  
  
I started crying again. "I dreamed it again, and I felt the blows upon blows on my body. It scared me so bad. How could that happen?"  
  
Jess tried to sit beside me, so I moved over slightly, and he laid on half of the bed. I grinned, and rested my head on his chest. "Just talk. At this point in time, Your voice sounds soothing to me,."  
  
Jess laughed, and pressed his lips against mine. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, and then let go. "Now I'll talk to you."  
  
I kissed him back, and then laid next to him. "Please do."  
  
He started talking about everything. Kim and Cody, Dime and Bri, Dallas and Trent. Everyone and everything they did. It was amazing how interesting he could make something sound. Like Dime got his hand stuck in a vending machine, so he had to put more money into it to get his hand out. The way he explained it all, made me feel like I was listening to a book. It was that interesting. Finally, the pain slowly ebbed away, and I was in a peaceful state of mind.  
  
Dallas walked into the room, and frowned slightly at the way Jess and I were lying beside each other. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
I laughed slightly. "Not really. Heard you ran into a telephone pole today."  
  
Dallas glared at Jessie. "So. How ya feelin', kid?"  
  
I grinned. "Well enough to get the hell outta here. You got a switch I could use to get out?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. You had yours didn't you?"  
  
I sighed. "I did. But they confiscated it."  
  
He pulled out his blade, and handed it to me. "I don't need to tell ya to be careful with it, I know you won't."  
  
I fingered the blade. It was sharp as hell. I closed it, and then smiled. "Thanks Dallas, You're a pal."  
  
He laughed. "You promised me something in that car a little while ago. Don't you forget it."  
  
I glanced at Jessie. His face was so pale that I thought he was going to faint. I nodded at Dallas, and then cuddled up against Jessie. "Ignore him, Jess."  
  
Jessie shrugged. "You probably did promise him something."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "And if I did?"  
  
He slammed a hand against the wall. "Goddamnit Ace!! What do I have to do or say, to make you feel the same way about me, as I do about you?"  
  
I grabbed his arm. "Jess. You know how I feel about you."  
  
He shook his head. "Sometimes I doubt it."  
  
I closed my eyes for a second, the pain came in unbearable waves. "Jess, If I get out of here, I'll show you."  
  
He looked at me, and kissed me again. I kissed him in return, not holding back. He placed a hand on my waist, and I moved slightly, which added to the undying pain. I pulled away, and caught my breath. "Consider that a preview."  
  
Jessie grinned. "Are you ok?"  
  
I nodded, and pulled out the restricting i.v.s. "I will be. Let's go."  
  
He hesitated for a second, and then followed me. I threw my clothes back on, and then walked slowly out to the lobby. Everybody just stared at me. "We're leaving." I commented, after flicking out my switch.  
  
The gang all grinned, and then went out to the car. The nurses and other patients just stared, open-mouthed, and then moved out of my way. Some little girl grinned. "I'm gunna be like THAT girl when I get older!" She stated to her mother, who's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.  
  
I grinned at Jessie, and got into the car. "That kid was kinda cute."  
  
He nodded. "You're cuter."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
He laughed slightly. "Yup."  
  
I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Thanks Jess."  
  
He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and we sat almost on top of each other the rest of the way to Tulsa, Oklahoma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I got out of the car, and looked at Dallas. "This your house?"  
  
Dallas shook his head. "Naw. It's a friend's. Want me to give you a tour of the bedroom?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "That all you think about? Sex?"  
  
Cody popped over at my side.  
  
"Sex, Drugs, Rock & Roll.  
  
Speed, Weed, Birth Control,  
  
Life's a bitch  
  
Then you die  
  
F*** the world  
  
Let's go get high!!"  
  
I cupped a hand over his mouth. "You disgust me sometimes. Did Dime give you Pepsi or something?"  
  
Cody nodded vigorously, and then licked the inside of my hand. I shrieked, and smacked his across the head. "You asshole!!"  
  
Jess grabbed Cody by the shoulders. "I thought I told you to leave Ace alone."  
  
Cody shrugged. "So."  
  
Jess glared, and shoved him towards Dime. "You get responsibility of Sugar Baby here."  
  
Dime grinned, and wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulders. "I've got a deal to make with you." The two of them walked off, while Dallas led the rest of us into his friend's house.  
  
Six guys were hanging around the house. Dallas introduced them all to us, one by one. The first was Darry, a tall broad-shouldered muscle man. He had dark-brown hair, and piercing blueish green eyes. His greeting was warm, but absolutely meaningless to me.  
  
The second was Sodapop. That kid was so good looking. He looked a lot like Jessie. He wasn't as tall as Darry, but he had the muscles, and the finest build I've ever seen on a kid like him. He had dark-gold hair that was combed back, long, silky, and straight. His eyes were a dark brown that danced around the room, and his smile radiated through the room. He greeted us with enthusiasm and he almost hugged me.  
  
The third was Ponyboy. He had a light build, light-brown, almost-red hair that was squared off in the back, and long in the front. He was polite, but he seemed somewhat scared of us.  
  
The fourth was Steve Randle. He was tall and lean, definitely good looking, and the way he kept his hair, greasy and thick, combed back in complicated swirls, was almost perfection in itself. Too bad he was taken. He smiled at us, but the hatred in his eyes slightly frightened me. He somewhat looked like the guy that had held up the diner. He greeted us with a tough hello.  
  
The fifth was Two-Bit Mathews. Boy was he a character! He was about 6 feet tall and stocky in build. He had gray eyes, a wide grin, and he was obviously very proud of his long rusty-Colored sideburns. He grinned at us, and shot a few smart remarks, and then winked at Bri, who in return, giggled.  
  
And last but not least, the 6th memer, Johnny Cade. If you can picture a puppy that has been kicked too many times, and is lost in a crowd of strangers, you'd have Johnny. He had big black eyes, a dark tanned face, and a slight build. His hair was jet-black and heavily greased and combed to the side, but it was so long that it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead. He seemed suspicious of us, but he was more frightened.  
  
I nodded to each, but took a personal like to Soda and Johnny. Don't ask me why, I just found them both interesting.  
  
I grinned. "I'm Ace, I'm 16 and a half, and I ran away from home with the help of my gang." I introduced everyone else. "This is Jessie, He's 17, and his sister Kim, who is 20, and the leader of our gang."  
  
Kim smiled, but her eyes were locked on something. I nudged her in the side, and she nearly bit me. I found that she'd been staring at Darry. I shook my head and went on introducing people. "This is Bri, She's 18, and she's a little weird, so be careful. Dime is outside, and he's 19, but he's kinda like your friend Two-Bit, identical in looks, but definitely different in personality. Trent is 17, He's got a huge record with the police, so don't push him to his limit. We don't need another murder on our hands. Cody is also with Dime. He's fourteen, although he acts like he's two. And Mel is 15. She's come because I asked her to. That about sums us up." I smiled, until a wave of pain and nausea rushed through my body. I went towards the door.  
  
Sodapop grinned. "Where ya goin', Ace?"  
  
I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "I was going outside."  
  
He canted his head to the side. "Why?"  
  
I smiled slightly. "Because I felt sick, and I wanted to sleep in my car."  
  
Soda shook his head. "Naw. You four girls cane sleep in the bedroom I used to sleep in, It's big enough. And you four guys can sleep in Darry's room."  
  
Darry nodded approvingly. "Yeah, you can stay here if you like."  
  
I looked at the gang. I still felt sick, so I walked out of the house, and sat in the grass. I didn't even hear someone come up behind me. "You ok?" They asked.  
  
I jumped up, and turned around, pain overwhelming me. I was shaking all over. "Whos there?"  
  
The small figure of Johnny stared back at me. He smiled sympathetically, but he was still scared of me. "Are you ok?"  
  
I nodded, but I didn't notice that I was holding my stomach. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for wondering."  
  
He frowned. "Why are ya holdin' your stomach like that?"  
  
I sighed. "I got shot in a hold-up a week ago. I left earlier than I should've, and it still hurts. Nothing too big, kid."  
  
He nodded. "Oh. You wanna go back in?"  
  
I shook my head. "Naw. I'd rather sit it out out here."  
  
He nodded again. "Well, Call if you need something."  
  
I smiled slightly. "Thanks."  
  
He sighed, and then went back inside. Jessie came out as he went in. "Sorry, man." Jess smiled, and then moved so Johnny could get through. "Thanks." Johnny waved slightly. Jess came over and sat by me. "You ok, Ace?"  
  
I shrugged. "I wish I knew."  
  
He sighed, and kissed my head. "You wanna go to a hospital?"  
  
I laughed sarcastically. "With what money will I pay the bills?"  
  
He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Do you want to get better?"  
  
It was a retoricle question. Hell yeah I wanted to get better. I nodded. "Duh."  
  
Jess kissed my head again. "Then you've gotta ignore the cost."  
  
I sighed. "You wanna take me there?"  
  
He nodded. "Anything you want."  
  
I smiled, and kissed him again. " Thanks."  
  
He grinned. "Come on, We've gotta get you there. It's been a week. You might have an infection."  
  
I got up and went inside. "Jess is gunna take me somewhere. We'll be back later."  
  
The gang nodded, but Kim seemed suspicious and concerned. "Where?"  
  
I caught what she was thinking about. I placed a hand on my stomach, and then she nodded. "The hospital."  
  
Jess wrapped an arm around my waist. "Ready?"  
  
I nodded, and we both went outside again. Pretty soon, we were in the car and on our way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A younger doctor looked at me through his glasses. "What would be the problem?"  
  
I looked at Jess, who nodded, and then l pulled my shirt up to show off my stiches.  
  
The doctor tsked. "You have an infection." He pulled out a needle, and started to inject me with the liquid inside.  
  
I yelped. "No. Shit, no."  
  
Jess grabbed my arms, and pinned them against my back so tat I couldn't move. "Keep still."  
  
I tried to pull away from him, but he had my arms held tight. I couldn't move at all.  
  
The doctor took advantage of the situation, and injected the stuff into the cut.  
  
I clenched my teeth, and tried to ignore the pain. But it didn't work. I yelped slightly, and closed my eyes. This was worse than getting hit with a stick.  
  
"Tonto!" I screamed in my second language.  
  
Jess laughed slightly. "Spanish? What does it mean?"  
  
I pulled away from him, because the doctor had left. "It means half-wit."  
  
Jessie raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I should take that as a compliment."  
  
I shook my head. "You shouldn't." I shuddered, my stomach feeling better, but the pain still lingered.  
  
Jessie laughed slightly. "Are you ok now?"  
  
I nodded my head. "I think so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Another chapter finished, and with a bunch of words. I'm good!! 


End file.
